


Lick me, Taste me

by Cassieeeeanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Mating cycles, Breastfeeding, Breastfeeding Kink, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Erotic Lactation, F/M, Happy Thotsgiving, Heat Cycles, Hokage Kakashi, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rokudaime Kakashi, Sexting, Thotsgiving, Vaginal Sex, adult nursing relationships, omega sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/pseuds/Cassieeeeanne
Summary: After recently giving birth, Sakura has to deal with the unexpected throes of motherhood all by herself. But when her heat breaks after being in the presence of her former Alpha teacher, she finds that maybe there are some aspects she doesn’t have to go through alone...And he’s more than willing to assist.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote when Ila_Moon was still around. 
> 
> A special edition Thotsgiving one shot. Complete with lactation/breastfeeding kink. 
> 
> Get ready for some sticky goodness ahead.

*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


*  
  


Sakura let out another stifled yawn as she sat at her desk. Chin in her hand and staring down at the endless documents and patient filed strewn about. In all honesty, she hadn’t given any of the papers a  _ second  _ look in well over a half hour. She simply stared. Blankly. In exhaustion. 

  
  


She was tired. So  _ fucking  _ tired and though she missed her baby more than anything, she wanted nothing more than to lay her head down on her desk and sleep. Even if it was just for a few minutes. 

  
  


It was her own fault, really. Her stubborn nature taking over and insisting that she could come back to work after five weeks of maternity leave. Kakashi had given her a few months. All the time she wanted, in fact. But of course, she turned it down. Insisting she could work just  _ five weeks  _ after pushing a fucking baby out of her. 

  
  


Sarada was with her grandparents, and though she trusted them with a child whole-heartedly, she couldn’t help but think she was missing out. Sitting at her desk and looking over  _ asinine  _ requests for more hospital funding.  __ She blew a tendril of hair out of her face as she plucked a piece of paper from the stack. The same paper she had been staring at for the past half hour. 

  
  


Her plan was to stop by the Hokage tower on her way home, drop off the request, and make her way to her parents. From there she’d pick up Sarada and spend the evening at home with her infant daughter. Alone. 

  
  


Again. 

  
  


Tears brimmed in her eyes and she tried her best to will them back. She was no stranger to postpartum baby blues or postpartum depression. She had assisted in the delivery of many babies. She’d carried out follow up appointments where she would ask the same questions. Droning on and on about how mom and baby were. For the most part, they would say mom and baby were fine. 

  
  


But she wasn’t. 

  
  


Sakura stretched her neck. Her was gland irritating her and being so  _ loud  _ for some unknown reason. The crooning now bordered on annoying as she brought her hand up to cover it. Doing her best to silence it. The itch started in the morning. Almost right after she dropped of Sarada. Subsequently, passing the Hokage tower on the way to the hospital. 

  
  


She wished Sasuke were here. 

  
  


Or… did she? 

  
  


She couldn’t answer that question. She couldn’t make up her mind because he wasn’t  _ around _ enough for her _to_ make up her mind. Sasuke wasn’t around to watch their daughter grow through her first month of life. Or see her smile for the first time. Grasp his finger.  _ Understand  _ who he was to her. 

  
  


Maybe her answer had been there all along. 

  
  


Sakura winced and let out a small groan as she felt pain in her breasts. Glancing down and immediately noticing how they had grown quite large despite the fact that only a few hours had passed since her last pumping session. She brought a hand to the side of her breast and pushed, a small tinge of fear running down her spine at the realization that she may have gone too long without relieving herself. 

  
  


Another groan of pain escaped her as she lifted herself from her chair, gravity working against her and her breasts feeling  _ so fucking heavy.  _ She wasn’t exactly flat-chested, but she wasn’t the most well endowed woman either. Even so,  _ she  _ could admit her breasts had  _ doubled  _ in size since having Sarada. Not that she was complaining. 

  
  


Okay maybe she was.

  
  


She found herself having to hold them for extra support, grabbing the document from her desktop and retrieving her purse that contained her hand-pumps. Swiftly exiting her office so that she could get to the Hokage tower before dark. She prayed to Kami she wouldn’t be held up. Between the itching in her gland, another evening alone with an infant and the throbbing pain in her tits, she wasn’t in the mood for any surprises. 

* * *

  
  
  


Kakashi stared out towards the village, arms crossed and eyes scanning the sea of people as night began to fall. He wasn’t looking at anything in particular, but found that he had to pass the time somehow. The mountain of paperwork that had been sitting on his desk for the past few months now had either been looked over or completed. 

  
  


A heavy sigh escaped him as the itch in his gland began to bother him once more. He had scented _ her _ again and it almost sent him into a fit. She merely  _ walked  _ past the tower and it was enough for him to want to break the damn window. And it wasn’t as if he  _ wanted  _ to be attracted to her scent. But he couldn’t control the Alpha in him that was insanely attracted to this particular Omega. And to make matters worse, he had to watch her belly grow as she carried a child. With grace, in fact. 

  
  


A soft knock was heard at his door and he turned, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he sighed a weary, “Come in.” 

  
  


Shikamaru made himself known by stepping in and issuing a short wave. Clearing his throat as he remained in the doorway. “Sakura is here. She’s delivering a document.” 

  
  


_ Speak of the fucking devil.  _ And he had  _ just _ finished going over stacks upon stacks of paperwork. 

  
  


Kakashi nodded his head, indicating that it was fine as he breathed long and low through his nostrils. He could feel his gland croon incessantly as he felt her just outside the door. Her choice to forgo suppressants extremely risky of her now that she was about to be in the presence of an Alpha. Though he had become quite good at resisting an Omega’s pull throughout the years. 

  
  


His head perked up as she peered her head through the doorway, a soft knock indicating her presence. A small smile formed on her lips as her gaze settled on his and he couldn’t help but return its warmth. Pleased with the fact that she seemed genuinely happy to see him. 

  
  


“I have more paperwork for you.” she joked as she emerged completely, walking rather slowly towards him. Almost carefully. Waving the piece of paper in her hand. He thanked the Gods he was wearing his mask because her scent had already taken a hold of the large office. His gland crooning with a ferocity as he craned his neck back and forth. 

  
  


“Thanks.” he bit out, trying his best not to sound strained. 

  
  


She smiled sweetly. 

  
  


_ Fuck.  _

  
  


And it was killing him. She was so close that he just snatched the paper from her tiny hands, not even looking at it as he turned away from her. “You okay?” 

  
  


He had to stifle a laugh but composed himself quickly. “Fine. How’s uh… how is Sarada doing?” 

  
  


She let out a weary sigh. Almost enough for him to turn around but he didn’t. “Oh, she’s fine.  _ We’re  _ fine.” she corrected and he could tell she wanted to say more. And he didn’t want to press. 

  
  


But ultimately he did. “You sure?” 

  
  


A silence fell between them. And really, that was all the answer he needed. He felt himself turn despite himself, noticing how she had her gaze glued to the floor. A forlorn expression on her face. 

  
  


“Sakura,” he started, standing in place and making sure he didn’t get too close, “My offer still stands. You have  _ months  _ of leave left. You should consider using it.” 

  
  


She shook her head. “I can’t.” 

  
  


“Why not?” 

  
  


“Because if I do then I’m reminded of the fact that he’s not here.” she replied rather simply. Quickly and as if she wanted to put the issue to bed. Not wanting to discuss it any further. 

  
  


And he understood. Understood better than anyone how she felt. To be abandoned and alone. It was something wished he didn’t have to witness her go through. Much less with a child in tow. “Sakura—” 

  
  


“I don’t want to talk about it.” she replied, cutting him off and swiping a finger under her eye. “I just came to give you that. Some more bullshit about needing funding.” 

  
  


Kakashi nodded his head as he regarded the paper hanging off his hand. “Alright.” 

  
  


“I appreciate your concern. But I’ll be alright.” 

  
  


He did believe her, though he wished it didn’t have to be that way. Wished she could see past her stubbornness and ask for help when it was truly needed. But he also knew better than to argue with her. Since he almost always lost. 

  
  


A short breath escaped him as he watched her pull at her crew neck. Observing the sigh that escaped her pretty lips as she did so. “It’s warm in here. You should turn the heat down.” 

  
  


He tilted his head. “The thermostat is set to sixty-eight.” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head, a soft  _ Oh  _ leaving her lips as she pinched her brow confusingly. “Okay. I should get going.” 

  
  


He nodded his head slowly and watched her turn, her legs slightly wobbly and she looked as if she was about to fall down. 

  
  


And she did. 

  
  


Kakashi ran towards her as she fell to her knees. Breathing harshly and sweat already marking her brows. He could feel that she was shaking and soft whimpers escaped her lips. He brought a hand to her shoulder but didn’t have to touch her to know she was burning up. 

  
  


“Oh God…” she muttered, casting her gaze away from him as she brought her hands up to her neck. Clawing at her shirt and her gland in the process. Her nails scraping against the patch of skin making him dizzy. Her scent completely throwing him as he felt his own scent spiking. 

  
  


He craned his neck, looking down at her as she continued to act strangely. “What is it?” 

  
  


A shuttered breath escaped her lips as she braced herself on all fours “I-I-“ 

  
  


“Sakura.” he bit out through gritted teeth as his nostrils flared. “ _ What  _ is it?” 

  
  


His eyes widened as he looked down towards her legs, a wetness trickling down them and onto the floor. And she whimpered. Almost painfully so as she seemed to be working through whatever pain she was in. 

  
  


But then his eyes widened. And his fist clenched next to him. His gland practically  _ screaming  _ at him as he watched Sakura writhing before him. 

  
  


She was in heat. 

  
  


He felt like the air had been knocked out of him as he damn near  _ heard  _ a rush of liquid escape from her heat. “Kakashi…” she sobbed softly, turning her head back slightly but still refusing to look at him. “I think… I think I’m-“ 

  
  


“I know. I know.” 

  
  


She started to breathe through the pain and he rubbed her back soothingly. Needing to do  _ something  _ to get his mind off of his now raging erection. “What do we do?” he heard her whisper and he was almost afraid to answer. The intoxicating and all-consuming smell of her scent sending him into near delirium. 

  
  


“What do you want to do?” he felt himself asking, for reasons completely unknown to him. Of course she would want to leave. Get the fuck out of his office before he slammed her back down onto the ground to take her right then and there. 

  
  


But instead of backing away like the dignified man he thought he was, he felt himself drawing closer to her. Her gland using its siren call and he couldn’t help himself from being sucked in. His mouth still covered as he dragged his lips across her shoulder and her gland. 

  
  


His heart practically stopped beating in his chest when she extended her neck, letting out a long sigh. She began to  _ purr  _ and it was then that he felt himself start to be consumed by his rut. He knew it was inevitable once he smelled her heat. But her purr was his undoing. 

  
  


He wrapped one of his hands around her stomach, hoisting her up so that she was kneeling with her back flush against his front. His other hand pinning one of her hands behind her back. When he brought his mouth to her ear, he breathed long and low with a hint of warning in his voice. 

  
  


“I’m giving you a choice now, Sakura.” he breathed against her ear and felt a shiver run down her spine. “Either you leave. Leave and pick up your daughter and spend your heat alone. Or…” he continued, tracing his covered lips up and down her shoulder. “You stay. And let me do everything I’ve always  _ dreamed  _ of doing to you.” 

  
  


Sakura let out a breath and turned her head slightly, confusion in her voice. “Y-You-”

  
  


“Yes. And I think you have too.” 

  
  


She paused, but it wasn’t long before she let out another moan at the wetness that continued to permeate her thighs. “Oh,  _ Gods _ .” she groaned, circling her hips unconsciously into his and he move his hand to her hip. Teeth bared into her shoulder. 

  
  


“Say yes.” he growled and waited with bated breath. She whimpered into the air and the simple nod of her head was the only answer he needed. 

  
  


He hoisted her up in his arms. Swiftly making his way across the office and to the door that opened to a flight of stairs leading to his living quarters. He tried his best to focus as he ascended the stairs. Careful not to trip as he felt their respective rut and heat taking over their bodies. He had never been so aroused in his fucking life. He threw all caution to the wind. Not caring for the consequences. 

  
  


He kicked open the door to his bedroom and placed her down onto the bed, eyes skimming her form and studying her obsessively. She was still as petite as ever. But her body remained strong. Maybe even more so since giving birth. Skin brighter and more supple to the touch. Legs long and toned. 

  
  


And her breasts…

  
  


Kakashi lowered his mask and lifted his nose into the air, inhaling a long and sustained breath. He was most certainly picking up notes of her soaked heat, but there was something else… 

  
  


Something he had never smelled on an Omega. At least not one  _ he _ had been with. 

  
  


He descended onto her after discarding his clothes. Left in only his underwear as he watched her eyes glisten. Jade eyes now transforming into a dark green that pooled with desire. He snaked a hand up her side to pull at the buttons of her cardigan, finding she was warmer than normal around that area. 

  
  


His Omega began to whimper as he pushed away at the fabric, revealing her large and engorged breasts. She hissed at the feel of him bringing his hand up to cup one, almost snarling her discontent. 

  
  


But he couldn’t peel his eyes away from them. For he had been observing her for awhile now. 

  
  


He wasn’t sure where the pull and fascination had stemmed from. But whenever he would her observe breastfeeding her daughter… some primal urge in him wished it were him suckling from her. For some asinine reason that he quickly would dismiss. 

  
  


But now that he was in rut… 

  
  


And she was in heat…

  
  


And her engorged breasts began to leak through her shirt-

  
  


_ Fuck.  _ he thought to himself, licking his lips as his breath began to quicken and become uneven. 

  
  


“ _ Alpha…”  _ he heard her call and he immediately lifted his gaze to her eyes. Now shut and an expression he could only read as pain on her face. “Alpha, please…” 

  
  


“What? What is it, Omega?” 

  
  


“It-It hurts.  _ Please _ .” she began to beg, squirming as he watched with wide eyes her shirt become more wet. He swiftly peeled it off, revealing more of her and his mouth ran dry at the sight of her bra and the sticky sight before him. 

  
  


He was careful to unclip her bra, watching as her engorged breasts were revealed to him. So  _ hot  _ to the touch. So  _ heavy  _ as milk leaked from her nipples and down onto her mounds. 

  
  


“Come here. Please.” she urged, grabbing for him and before he knew it he was beside her. They both faced one another as she grabbed for his head mindlessly. Pulling and snatching. The relief she needed palpable in her strained whimpers and fervent bump of her body against his. 

  
  


Kakashi’s pupils dilated and his nostrils flared. Attracted to the promise of her sweet ambrosia. Like a moth to a flame. His mouth gravitating towards her breasts. Just  _ begging  _ to be relieved. 

  
  


And before he knew it, he latched on and started to suckle.  _ Hard _ . He shuddered viciously against her nipples as the milk started to trickle in. Eyes now rolling to the back of his head. Finally being able to indulge himself after watching her for so long. It was all he could think about when Sakura decided to allow him to try to relieve her. 

  
  


He was so absorbed in his suckling that he hadn’t noticed he started to hump Sakura’s leg. Needing to relieve himself as he swirled his tongue around her hardened bud. Milk flowing steadily into his mouth and her moaning in content above him. 

  
  


Kakashi moaned. No, downright  _ whimpered _ . Sounds he would definitely deny making later. But her milk was just so fucking good. It was driving him insane. All rational thought left him. He was simply operating on pure animalistic autopilot. Suckling like a starving baby feeding on its mother’s breast. 

  
  


He never wanted this to end. Kami, he was  _ so fucking aroused _ right now. 

  
  


“So good.  _ Omega… _ ” he breathed against her nipple. Creating a rhythmic suction as he continued to grind against her leg. Her hand still resting behind his head, rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. As if she were comforting her own child. 

  
  


He honestly didn’t give a fuck what it looked like. Because he didn’t think he’d get to do anything so arousing in all his life. Taking the milk into his mouth greedily as his suckling became sloppy. Alternating between breasts. 

  
  


“Need to fuck you.” he panted against her breast, feeling his tip tease her wet folds and she shudderd her response. 

  
  


“I-I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

  
  


Kakashi couldn’t help himself from sliding his tip in, reveling in the low moan that escaped her pretty lips. He smiled against her nipple, feeling the milk pass his lips and leak down onto her. “Need it.” he growled, bucking harder into her. His length not yet fully submerged but his tip deliciously squeezed. “Need you, Omega.” 

  
  


“Kakashi—” she muttered, squeezing the back of his head but he snapped against her breast, taking himself out only to push himself in fully. Burying himself to the hilt. 

  
  


“Oh  _ fuck! _ ” she squealed as she grabbed his head forcibly. Crushing him to her chest as he began to fuck up into her. Snarling against her breast and seeking out her nipple once more. She bounced helplessly against him. Moaning despite herself and thoroughly enjoying his cock pistoning in and out of her. 

  
  


He popped off of her breast for a moment, leaning back to appreciate her bouncing form. Milk leaking from her nipples and trailing down her breasts from the force of his fucking. Her round breasts now deliciously covered in a thin sheen. The light of the moon hitting her in the most perfect way. 

  
  


“So fucking  _ hot.”  _ he growled. Mainly to himself. But he caught a glimmer of a smirk on her face. Indicating that she had heard the slip of his tongue.

  
  


And that he was pleased by her.  _ Very  _ pleased. 

  
  


His rut had basically consumed him as he continued to fuck into her. Tongue working her nipple mindlessly and already feeling her empty as her breasts let down. He brought a hand up to squeeze one, feeling milk shoot into his mouth as a relieved moan escaped her lips. 

  
  


“Does that feel good, Omega?” he teased, sucking a nipple  _ hard _ into his mouth as he squeezed the other. Hand expressing and watching the milk trickle out. 

  
  


She let out a strangled moan as she met him thrust for thrust, chanting, “ _ Yes, yes, yes!”  _ as she clutched at his head harder. 

  
  


“Need to knot you.” he growled, suddenly popping off her nipple to push her onto her back. “Put my pups in you…” 

  
  


And with that he was driving into her once more. Cock sheathing in and out of her tight cunt. Her wetness creating a slick that was driving him into near delirium. Breasts bouncing deliciously and absolutely  _ covered _ . 

  
  


“Gonna fill you up, Omega.” he groaned as he continued to pound into her. “Fill you with my cum. To the fucking  _ brim.  _ Until it’s fucking spilling out of you.” 

  
  


“ _ Gods,  _ yes. Please.” she begged, body bouncing up and down violently with the force of his thrusts. He didn’t know whether she meant  _ any  _ of this. His rut and her heat having consumed them both as they were both covered in their own slick and bodily fluids. 

  
  


But before he knew it, his knot was swelling. And her walls were clamping down around him. Violently so. 

  
  


And she looked so fucking  _ beautiful  _ like that. Screaming through the orgasm that ripped through her body. Breasts bouncing and milk leaking down all around her. He could handle the intense shudder that ripped through his body as his knot locked on. Swelling and milking her with his spend. 

  
  


They remained that way for quite some time. His knot refusing to let up as it continued to pump and fill her full of his milky cum. She brought her hands up to massage her breasts. A smirk on her face as she noticed the visible clench of his body. Pinching her nipple and hand expressing. 

  
  


It felt so right. Being locked to her. Having shared themselves with one another. Even though he never thought in his wildest dreams he’d have her in that way. But alas, she gave herself to him. Fully.  _ Completely.  _

  
  


He didn’t think he’d survive if he couldn’t have her like this again. 

  
  


So locked they remained. Until his rut let up or her heat broke. Either way, he wasn’t about to leave. Not unless he absolutely had to. And the way she was looking at him… As if he had just given her the world. 

  
  


He had a feeling he’d be staying for awhile. 

* * *

  
  
  


**One month later**

  
  


His desk was littered with work. 

  
  


Again. 

  
  


Kakashi brought an agitated hand to his face. Rubbing in frustration as it never seemed to end. The only reprieve he felt being the time he would spend with Sakura. Her calling him to his office. Or he inviting her to his. 

  
  


After her heat broke, and after realizing that Sasuke was never meant to return to Konoha, Sakura all but gave up. Assuming the role of taking care of Sarada by herself. Not necessarily with Kakashi by her side, but… to help her with certain difficulties that came with early motherhood. 

  
  


A smirk came across his face as his office phone began to ring, looking down to see a familiar number flashing across the caller ID. He picked it up after the second ring, unable to contain his grin. 

  
  


“Hello?” 

  
  


She let out a breathy,  _ “Hi.”  _ that made him weak in the knees. All too familiar with that tone as he could barely hold the phone to his ear. 

  
  


“Do you need me?” 

  
  


There was a slight pause. 

  
  


_ “Yes.”  _

  
  


He smiled wickedly, biting his lip to suppress a chuckle. “Then I’ll be right there.” 

  
  


And the next thing he knew he was before her. On his knees. Staring up at this figure of divinity. He had left the Hokage tower, using the usual lunch break excuse as he made haste for the hospital. Intent on making it to her office as quickly as possible all while doing his absolute damndest to suppress his erection. 

  
  


But the relief he felt when he was finally  _ there.  _

  
  


Sakura relaxed in her chair and discarding her shirt. Revealing her full and heavy breasts to him. His mouth watered helplessly as he kneeled in front of Sakura, still at attention and in between the space she made with her thighs. He quickly unzipped his pants to relieve himself, grabbing his cock as he leaned forward to latch on. The reaction almost instantaneous. Her milk started to flow into his mouth and he started to suckle harder. 

  
  


He fisted himself in time with his suckling. The syncing up causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head. Letting out a long and guttural moan as well. He wasn’t kidding when he admitted to her milk being like a sustenance. 

  
  


It was  _ so fucking good.  _

  
  


Her fingers ran through his hair and slightly massaged his scalp. Making him nearly whimper against her warm breast. In a weird way, their agreement felt somewhat sensual. Intimate even. He was a grown man—an Alpha. Yet, here he was being nursed by his Omega. And it felt  _ good _ .  _ Really good.  _ He was more than content to suckle her sweet ambrosia while jerking himself off. Listening to her heady moans as she stared down at him with a fire in her eyes. 

  
  


It was an agreement he could get used to. For a  _ very  _ long time. 

  
  
  



	2. Text Me, Tease Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y’all! Happy Thotsgiving 2020. I decided to come back to this fic and update it with a little Drabble. It’s not as hard and heavy as the previous chapter, but I figured it captures the general gist of how our thanksgiving this year was. Away from Family due to social distancing. 
> 
> I hope this little tidbit will cheer you up and I wish you a wonderful rest of the evening and 2020 as well. 
> 
> Love you guys ❤️
> 
> P.S. I didn’t beta this so all mistakes are mine. Gomenasorry.

*  
*  
*  
*  
  


Kakashi was away on shinobi business and Sakura was home alone. Laying on their bed. 

  
  


Horny. 

  
  


She missed him dearly.

So did her breasts...and her cunt. 

  
  


Sakura leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. If he couldn’t come to her she would go to him. 

  
  


**_Sakura: I miss you Daddy…_ **

After a few minutes, Sakura’s phone buzzed

**_Kakashi: Hello Sunshine_ **

**_Kakashi: I miss you too_ **

  
  


“Well there’s no time like the present” Sakura muttered. Time to get this show on the road. 

  
  


**_Sakura: I miss you. I was really needy for your attention today. I crave your attention Daddy._ **

**_Sakura: I’m thinking about putting my fingers in my cunt. Can I Daddy?_ **

  
  


**_Kakashi: Only good girls get to cum. You know this. Show me how much of a good girl you are sunshine._ **

  
  


Sakura moaned. Her breasts were full and heavy with milk and she knew exactly what Kakashi wanted. She pulled down her panties and lifted up her shirt. She grabbed her breasts in one hand and her phone in the other. She smushed her breasts together  _ just so _ in order to get a bead of milk to trickle out her nipples. She took a picture and pressed send. 

  
  


**_Sakura: I would love to watch you lick my milk up. Swirl your tongue around my areola and lick up every last fucking drop. Rhythmically sucking and squeezing me. Pumping me and draining me of every last drop._ **

**_Sakura: My breasts belong to you Daddy. Only you. Please Daddy, let me touch myself to thoughts of you. Please let me finger my cunt._ **

Sakura moaned. She was really feeling it now. Sinking into that deep heady headspace that always took over her. She could feel the lust coursing through her veins. Driving her higher and higher. 

  
  


**_Kakashi: Yes you may touch yourself. Good girl. Touch yourself to thoughts of me._ **

  
  


**_Kakashi: Of what I would do to you._ **

  
  


**_Kakashi: I would suck on each tit hard. And I’d be squeezing the opposite one I’m not sucking to make sure it produces even more milk. Maybe even have you lactate on my hand so you’ll be able to see the milk running through my fingers before I lick it up._ **

  
  


**_Sakura: Yes Daddy…_ **

  
  


Sakura’s eyes rolled back hard as she continued to rub circles around her clit. 

  
  


**_Sakura: I wish you were here so I could sit on my throne. I wish you were here Daddy. So that you could slide your cock in my cunt._ **

  
  
  


The phone rang…

  
  


Sakura answered it while she still had a mind to do so. She knew exactly who it was. 

  
  


“Hello Daddy” 

  
  


“Hello Sunshine. You’re being such a good girl for me.” Kakashi growled. Voice deep and full of lust. 

  
  


Sakura could hear the faint squelching of his hand pumping his cock. 

  
  


_ “I wish you were here Daddy. To give me your cock. Hitting that spot deep within me. The spot that reminds me that you’re Daddy. I would love it if you grinded against that spot with your cock. Every time you hit that spot my submission to you grows so much stronger. You’re daddy and you own me. And whenever you want, I would get up and reseat myself so that I’m facing you. That way you’d have access to my swollen breasts filled with milk. And you can suck and fuck me just the way I know you like. Or just suck me. I’m your toy.” _

**_“_ ** _ Fuck yes, Princess. Tell me more.” he moaned.  _

_ “I would love to feel you twitching and pulsing in my cunt. I would love to feel you shooting inside me. I bet that feels so fucking good. _

_ Can you feel it daddy? My warm tight cunt gripping your cock and squeezing it just so? Can you feel yourself pulsating? Can you feel yourself cumming deep in my cunt? Where you belong. Or maybe you’d be sitting up when you cum. Straight up into my pussy while I sit on my throne of cock. We could just stay like that. While you continue to twitch and pulsate and shoot ropes into me like a hose.” _

  
  


_ “Fuck me Daddy” she moaned.  _

  
  


_ “Say it again. Tell me who you belong to”.  _

  
  


_ “You Daddy” she whined. “I belong to you”.  _

  
  


Sakura was close and she could feel it. And by the ragged breathing on the other end, she could guess Kakashi was close too. 

  
  


“ _ Please Daddy, may I come? I’m so fucking close”.  _

_ “Go on Sunshine, you’ve been a good gir”.  _

  
  


Sakura climaxed. One of the strongest orgasms she felt in a long time. Not long after she could hear Kakashi climax too. 

  
  


Hot and sweaty but sated. Just how she planned. 

  
  


“I miss you Daddy. Please come home soon.” 

  
  


“I will Sunshine. As soon as I finish up Hokage business, you know I’ll be home to you”. 

  
  


“I love you Daddy” 

  
  


“I love you too baby girl. Bye now”. 

  
  


The call ended. Parting was such sweet sorrow but she knew he’d always come back to her. She smiled. She hopped off the bed to go clean up. Smiling to herself about how much she loved that man. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you for Thotsgiving 2021 probably 😂🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate!


End file.
